Sleep Talker
by twinkletash
Summary: Bella talks in her sleep and Edward decides to wake her up to give her a little 'present'. This is my first proper fic and my first go at writing a lemon as well so i hope it's okay!


Edward looked up from the medical journal he'd been studying all evening and was surprised to see his roommate and girlfriend Bella asleep on the sofa with her laptop about to fall off her stomach and onto the floor, moving quickly Edward jumped up and grabbed the offending piece of technology and placed in on the coffee table. Being the inquisitive man he is he couldn't resist a look at what was so important; or not so important that she had fallen asleep whilst looking at and chuckled when he saw a page of tiny little kittens staring back at him, Bella had been nagging him for nearly the whole 6 months they had been living together for him to let her get a kitten and if he was being honest she was wearing him down. No sane man could resist her puppy dog eyes when she wanted something, they were dangerous.

Watching Bella sleeping and deciding not to move her as she looked so peaceful he grabbed the quilt that always sat on the back of the sofa and was a gift from Bella's mother when they moved in together and went to cover her up when he heard her mumbling and was sure she had woken up. Forgetting the quilt Edward moved closer to her head to see if she was awake and found her still sound asleep. It was no secret that Bella talked in her sleep, Edward had had lots of fun with this when they first started dating because apparently sleeping Bella is a lot more vocal about what she likes in the bedroom than awake Bella which is why Edward is still crouched next to Bella's head listening to what she has to say next, and she didn't disappoint. Not moments later Bella started mumbling again but more coherently this time,  
>"Mmmmm, Edward. No harder! Please..."<br>After hearing this there was no hiding for Edwards's erection in his sweat pants and he'd had enough of hearing what she had to say he was ready to act out her little sleep fantasies and all the little moans and gasps that are falling from her plump lips were his undoing.  
>Deciding to wake her up, Edward started running his fingers through her chestnut curls which fanned out around her beautiful face making her look like an angel whilst whispering into her ear,<br>"Bella sweetheart, it's time to wake up honey"  
>Punctuating each word with a kiss to her neck just below her ear, her favourite spot, and when that didn't have the desired effect he started to suck and nibble at the same spot, hearing her breathing change he knew she had woken up but was playing with him by keeping her eyes closed,<br>"Come on baby I know you're awake, you were talking in your sleep again and I have a _very_ special present for you" he whispered in her ear nibbling on it to prove just how serious he was about her 'present' and judging by the moan that fell from her lips she was rather excited by that prospect as well.  
>Lifting his head from her neck he took in her face from her messy hair, smudged eyeliner and plump lips and gorgeous brown eyes that are staring right into his own waiting for him to make a move.<p>

Moving her hands into the mess of golden hair on top of his head Bella tugged him down toward her face and waited until he claimed her lips with his, taking her bottom lip between his he bit down gently and tugged knowing Bella loved that and then claimed her lips once again in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart and breathing heavy Bella was the first to speak,

"So where's this special present you have for me then?"

she asked in the most seductive voice she could muster having only just woken up. By this point Edward was on top of Bella on the sofa, legs either side of her slender hips so it was easy for him to show Bella where her 'present' is.  
>Grabbing her hand he placed it on his crotch and immediately Bella began to rub along his hard length above his sweat pants,<br>"My my, this is a very big present you've got me! I think I might just have to unwrap it"  
>Bella purred seductively as she pushed Edward up into a sitting position on the sofa and climbed onto him straddling his lap rocking down onto his hardness, running her hands over his exposed chest she heard, or rather felt a groan rumble from Edwards chest,<br>"I think you should definitely unwrap it now"

He ground out between seeing Bella's breasts jiggling in her tiny tank top just in front of his face and the feeling of her rubbing against him he was having a hard time focusing. Smiling to herself Bella began to trail a hand down his toned chest and finally into the waistband of his sweats before finally wrapping as much of her hand around his length as she could and started to move her hand from the base to the tip in firm strokes making Edward feel almost dizzy. Kissing her way from his shoulder up to his ear she whispered,  
>"Touch me" and began to move her hand faster.<br>Snapping out of his Bella induced haze Edward grabbed her arm and pulled it from his sweats and ripped her top off, glad to see she isn't wearing a bra Edward goes straight for her hardened nipples, pinching and pulling just the way he knows Bella loves

"If you keep doing that I'm going to cum and I want to be inside you when that happens"

He growls as he leans his head forward and takes her nipple into his mouth biting down and sucking before turning his attention to the other. By this time Bella is a squirming mess on top of him begging for more attention. Bringing his head back from her chest he lifted Bella off of his lap and stood up himself, grabbing her tiny sleep shorts in his hands he yanked them down her legs along with her underwear and then did the same with his own. Both stepping out of their discarded sleepwear Edward Fell back onto the couch pulling Bella down with him straddling him again but this time without the barrier of clothing, moving his hand down her soft stomach he came to the apex between her thighs feeling how wet she was, a smile crept onto his face as he eased one then two fingers into her moving them just the way she liked until Bella grabbed his arm to stop him  
>"Come on Edward, fuck me please, no more teasing!"<br>She whined obviously breathless. Grabbing his length Edward lined it up with Bella, rubbing it along her a few times first making sure to hit her clit making her gasp each time before he felt Bella lift herself up onto her knees and then sinking down onto him making their eyes roll back into their heads until he was fully sheathed inside her warm walls. Staring into each others eyes they could see the love they hold for one another, pulling Bella in for another searing kiss she began to move above him gradually getting faster until they both fell over that imaginary cliff, Bella opening her mouth in a silent scream and digging her nails into Edwards back and Edward biting Bella's shoulder through his climax. When they both caught their breath they both looked at one another, "I think you can definitely have a cat after that!" Edward said and they both fell down onto the couch holding each other laughing.


End file.
